


【浩汉宇宙】對隊友有不正常的感覺怎麼辦？

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
金曜漢躺在旅館的床上看著天花板，懷裡抱著金宇碩。這不是他們第一次私下單獨在外過夜，但兩人的關係…嗯、說不清楚是怎樣的。會發展成現在的關係是因為自己，自己太粗心大意。

那天是出道後公司給大家難得的連休假日。住在較遠的隊友們早早就收拾好行李，坐上回家的巴士。而金曜漢本來就是首爾人，平常有空就會回家看家人，這次的連休家人們卻剛好去了國外旅遊，金曜漢有點難堪的被迫留在了宿舍。本來也住在首爾的曹承衍擔心金曜漢會一個人會孤單，打算陪著金曜漢一起待在宿舍，但金曜漢卻再三的向曹承衍表示自己是大人了，不需要人陪。

所以一個人躺在宿舍床上發呆的金曜漢也不想出門，一睡就睡到了傍晚。

隨便拿件運動褲套上就光著上半身在宿舍晃來晃去，煮個泡麵，配上一些隊友們存放在冰箱裡的小菜，晚餐就這樣解決了。吃完晚餐的金曜漢躺在客廳的沙發上，一邊滑著手機回著朋友的訊息一邊思考著剩下的時間要怎麼度過。

突然，金曜漢像是想到什麼的起身走向房間，開啟了電腦搜尋著金宇碩。

其實金曜漢有個不能跟別人明說的秘密。他對自己的隊友-金宇碩有種莫名的感覺，講明一點就是性衝動。

看過金宇碩舞台的人無不稱讚他是個為舞台而生的人。表演時舞蹈的力道拿捏得當、肢體的語言恰到好處，更重要的是表情管理真的絕了。

第一次在小房間裡和其他練習生們一起觀看Lov e Shot舞台的轉播，金曜漢的視線就離不開金宇碩，怎麼可以用眼神就讓自己渾身發熱。一個抬眼的表情就像是在誘惑著舞台下的自己，又禁慾又性感的說著“只能看著我，只對我集中。”。

錄影結束後的金曜漢跟其他粉絲一樣，每天在網上關注著電視臺的更新，他像個迷戀idol的迷妹整天念著直拍怎麼還沒放出來，他還想再看那天那個連一個觸摸嘴唇的小動作都能讓自己瞬間硬了的金宇碩。

不過這不是說平日的金宇碩不好，只是宇碩哥用著清純無邪的表情看著自己的眼神，金曜漢怎麼也無法跟那天在舞台上那個像會誘惑人心般的紅西裝魅魔混在一起。

舞台下微微笑著，一雙亮晶晶的大眼睛看著自己，偶爾還會不經意的對著弟弟們撒嬌的金宇碩，比自己還像需要人照顧的小男孩。對著這樣的金宇碩，除了激發自己的保護慾外沒有其他的想法。

當直拍出來時，金曜漢有先見之明的偷偷摸摸拿著手機躲在浴室偷看，在生理反應激烈時，用手先解決了一發後才突然覺得自己的行為似乎有點不正常。

自己這是對男人有性衝動嗎？

金曜漢可不是什麼單純的情竇初開的小男生，他談過戀愛也上過床，但他沒想到自己也會對男人有反應。可是看著手機屏幕上影片結尾的金宇碩星眸半睜的高傲的表情，金曜漢抓抓頭，算了、可能太久沒發洩所以一被刺激就上了頭。自己還是個正值青春期的男人，這個年紀看愛情動作片也一樣會興奮，所以金曜漢覺得這樣想似乎很正常。

之後跟金宇碩的相處也沒什麼曖昧不明的情愫，就像往常一樣，只是像一般關係還不錯的朋友。

本來是這麼想著的金曜漢，對於那天看著直拍打飛機的事都快忘得一乾二淨時，卻在夢見金宇碩的第二天早上對著自己黏膩的內褲恍了神。

他夢見穿著紅西裝的他騎在自己身上扭著腰，耳邊似乎還能聽見那略帶鼻音撒嬌的呻吟。

金曜漢搖搖頭﹑拍拍自己的臉，就做了個春夢而已，想那麼多做什麼。反正夢中的紅西裝跟現實中的金宇碩差多了，唯一相似的就只有那張臉。雖然這樣想著，但遇見金宇碩時心裡還是莫名的有點尷尬，因為那張在夢裡風情萬種的臉現在正用著純真的表情看著他。

還好這次金宇碩表演的是抒情歌，金曜漢心裡偷偷地想著。只不過在金宇碩表演後轉身平復情緒再紅著眼眶哽咽著說話時，金曜漢發現自己又興奮了。

第二次在床上醒來時面對著熟悉黏膩感的內褲，金曜漢覺得自己似乎有點不對勁了。

這次他夢見的他穿著白色的襯衫，跪在自己面前含著自己的慾望，一雙漂亮的眼睛因為自己粗魯的動作而不舒服的泛著淚光。

這樣的程度是不是表示自己對自己熟悉的哥哥有了特別的想法。

金曜漢藏著不能跟別人說的秘密，直到確定成團後也無法對任何人說出口，只能憋在心裡。

不過今天難得有機會可以放縱一下自己，可以算是這段日子努力的獎勵吧，反正沒有人會知道。帶著這樣的心思，金曜漢打開了自己的播放清單，上面都是金宇碩的直拍影片。金曜漢看著頁面上破百萬的播放次數，可能沒有人想到，他也為了這播放量付出了一點小貢獻呢。

稍微拉低了束縛著自己已揚起的慾望的褲頭，看著網頁上的金宇碩微彎起的嘴角，替自己套弄起來。

“啊…宇碩哥。”

網頁上的金宇碩大張著腿扭動胯部，像那天在夢中騎在自己身上的咬著下唇，金曜漢知道自己就要到了。

“哥…啊！”

靠在椅子上喘息著，手上的黏膩感讓金曜漢清醒了些。抽出幾張放在桌旁的紙巾擦擦手，看向還在播放著影片的電腦螢幕，啊、不小心射到螢幕上了，宇碩哥抱歉，射在你臉上也很好看呢，心裡這樣想著，但還是要把所有的物品歸回原樣才不會被發現，又抽了張紙巾擦擦螢幕。

穿好褲子，正打算去洗個澡的金曜漢一轉身卻被嚇得不知所措，想當場昏死過去。

金宇碩正靠在房門邊帶著玩味的眼神看著他，腳邊放著金宇碩昨晚回家時背著的後背包。

“擔心你一個人在宿舍會寂寞，所以提早回來了。沒想到你一個人玩的挺開心的，叫你都沒回應。”金宇碩說到玩這個字時還微微挑了眉，像是意有所指的看了看金曜漢的褲頭。

“哥……。”金曜漢想也沒想到會被隊友發現，而且還是最糟的情況，被自己幻想的人發現自己對他有不正常的想法，窘迫的漲紅了臉，卻一句解釋的話都說不出來。

“沒想到你會對我的影片有那麼大的反應。”

“……。”

“那麼真人就站在你面前了。”金宇碩舔舔下唇，帶著誘惑的意味盯著金曜漢，“你沒什麼想做的嗎？”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“真人就站在你面前了，你沒什麼想做的嗎？”

聽到這句話，金曜漢看著金宇碩被舔過而顯得誘人的下唇，差點下意識就要回答“有很多。”，但還好忍住了。畢竟做做春夢、私下偷偷幻想影響不大，反正只是想像，但如果真的跟金宇碩做了，那之後相處不是很難控制嗎？作為一個血氣方剛的青少年，要如何控制不興奮。

金宇碩看著不知道心思又飄到哪的金曜漢，有點被忽視的不悅感。不高興的歪歪頭，伸手碰觸金曜漢雖然剛射過但不知道腦內在想什麼而又被頂起的褲襠。

“不要嗎？”金宇碩靠著金曜漢的耳邊，伸出舌尖輕輕舔過對方的耳廓。

金曜漢驚訝的看向金宇碩，平常溫和乖巧的樣貌像是被捨棄般的，換了個勾人心魄的模樣。上挑眼尾充斥著曖昧的視線，說明了對方的內心深處的慾望。金曜漢瞬間有點恍惚，不知道是現實還是夢境。

一定是在做夢吧！真實的宇碩哥怎麼可能會對自己也有這樣不能明說的衝動呢？金曜漢內心給了自己一個無法拒絕的說法。

金曜漢撫上按在自己勃起的手，咬上對方形狀漂亮的耳尖，“那哥你倒是好好做啊。”帶著對方的手為自己套弄。

金宇碩勾起嘴角，拉開對方的手往下蹲。由下往上看了對方一眼，親了一口頂端，用舌尖在頂端舔弄著，聽見上方傳來吸氣聲，金宇碩笑笑將對方被舔得濕亮的性器含入口中。

金曜漢一個興奮抓著金宇碩的頭，下意識的往前頂，被戳到喉嚨深處帶來的嘔吐感讓金宇碩皺起眉頭，難受的拍拍他的大腿，用著埋怨的眼神往上看，可帶著淚光的眼神卻讓金曜漢更加的興奮，有種莫名的征服欲在他心中流動。

金曜漢擦去對方眼角的淚水，將金宇碩拉起。金宇碩扁著嘴，用拳頭輕輕捶了下金曜漢又扶著自己的脖子，“喉嚨很痛。”

金曜漢心疼的揉揉金宇碩的臉頰、親親對方的嘴角，“還不是哥太誘人，我才會一不小心太興奮。”

“還要怪我囉？”金宇碩佯裝生氣的瞪了金曜漢一眼，雙手卻摟上金曜漢的肩膀。

“那我爭取表現好一點。”金曜漢捧著對方的臀將金宇碩抱在懷裡，金宇碩也就順勢將雙腿纏上金曜漢的腰。

金曜漢色情的用下面頂了頂金宇碩，對方也故意在金曜漢的耳邊帶著氣音的呻吟說著快點、用力點。

叫人怎麼忍？

金曜漢轉身將人丟上床，金宇碩氣得正想罵人，金曜漢就撲了上來。脫下金宇碩穿著的白色運動衫，一口咬上對方的乳頭。金宇碩像是觸電般的抖了下，推著金曜漢的頭，但對方的另一隻手捏了下另一邊的乳頭，金宇碩推著對方的手就軟了下來。

“舒服？”金曜漢抬頭看了一眼金宇碩。

“還有更舒服的呢。”金宇碩拉起對方的手指，含在嘴裡，像是吃著棒棒糖的舔著，金曜漢看著對方粉嫩的舌尖，下半身像是有火在燒。

3.  
金宇碩抬高了腰，金曜漢就熟練拉了個枕頭放在對方臀下。

“嗯？”金宇碩帶著笑意看著金曜漢，“還挺熟練？”

“……但跟男人是第一次。”金曜漢親親金宇碩被自己咬得紅腫的唇，“所以哥要多教我啊。”

金宇碩挑眉伸手拉著金曜漢的腰，“教什麼？就照本能來啊。”

所以金曜漢插入金宇碩時，就按照了男人的本能，一進入就撞得金宇碩連連求饒。

“不要、不要那麼快。”金宇碩皺著眉頭，推推金曜漢的胸，原本夾在金曜漢腰旁的雙腿，無力的被對方抓著拉開。

“哥是不舒服還是太舒服？”金曜漢根本沒有放慢速度的意思，他就喜歡看金宇碩一臉委屈。

“太舒服了。”金宇碩搖著頭像是被快感侵襲般的全身顫抖著。

金曜漢看著金宇碩的淚水從眼角滑落，心疼又興奮的更用力頂著對方。

心疼是因為金宇碩哭得很厲害，帶著哭腔喊著不行了、不要了，但是帶著哭聲的呻吟又讓金曜漢心裡癢癢的，想聽更多。

金曜漢你真的太惡趣味了，金曜漢告訴自己。

金宇碩突然收縮著的後穴緊緊咬著金曜漢的性器，金曜漢拼命忍住想射的衝動，金宇碩卻緊抓著金曜漢握在金宇碩胯部的手，尖叫著射在了金曜漢的腹肌上。

金曜漢趁著金宇碩射完後全身癱軟時，加速的、用力的頂著金宇碩，聽著金宇碩帶著哭腔的求饒聲，在最後一次頂到深處時射在金宇碩的身體裡。

太爽了，金曜漢趴在金宇碩的身上，親吻著被壓在自己身下的哥哥，靠在對方耳邊，“哥太棒了。”

4.  
早上金曜漢起床時看著身邊空蕩蕩的床位。

隨意穿了件運動褲，抓抓頭走出房間。空蕩蕩的宿舍只有自己一個人，像是不死心的打開了每一個房門。

果然是在做夢啊！

金曜漢突然感到失落，攤倒在沙發上。

宿舍門外傳來解除密碼鎖的嗶嗶聲，金宇碩拿著兩袋早餐走了進來。

難道不是做夢？

金曜漢盯著金宇碩站在玄關換鞋，想從對方的表情看出些什麼，但金宇碩只一臉莫名其妙的抬頭看了一眼金曜漢。

“怎麼了？”金宇碩一臉純真的問著。

看這個表情，果然是做夢吧。

金曜漢歪歪嘴角搖搖頭，“沒事。”

金宇碩走近金曜漢拍拍他的肩，“沒事就來吃早餐吧。”金曜漢乖乖的點點頭小聲說著好。

“對了。”金宇碩靠近金曜漢的耳邊，“昨晚表現得不錯，哥以後有需要再找你，嗯？”


	3. Chapter 3

5.  
自從那天過後，金曜漢像是沒事發生得像往常一樣，但金曜漢卻知道在他的心裡，有些事情已經變了。

像是金宇碩的態度雖然還是像往常一樣，但金曜漢很確定他的眼神不僅僅只是單純的看著他，而是多了些曖昧不明的情緒。

金宇碩微微的挑眉、慣性的舔唇或是不經意的咬咬下唇，都讓金曜漢覺得對方另有意思，但對方卻毫無行動，金曜漢只好拉拉自己衣服的下襬，掩飾自己已微勃起的下身。

明明是哥哥先誘惑我的，怎麼現在卻裝作若無其事。金曜漢有點不滿的在心裡埋怨著。

因為宿舍隔音效果不好，兩人手機裡的訊息記錄著彼此私下兩人在外過夜的記錄，單純的寫著“晚上九點XX旅館。”、“明天七點XX酒店。”之類，像是單純約炮。

金曜漢也曾在兩人做後看著靠在自己胸膛的金宇碩，裝作不經意的提起兩人之間的關係，可金宇碩總是不耐煩的斜眼說著別掃興。

金曜漢心裡很不平衡，敢情這位把自己當做免錢的按摩棒了。

6.  
金曜漢坐在巴士最後的座位，前面的隊友玩鬧都能看得一清二楚。看見曹承衍靠在金宇碩耳邊說著悄悄話，對方的耳朵已經變得紅紅的。金宇碩的耳朵是敏感區，在床上自己靠在對方耳邊吹著氣，就會聽見金宇碩低低的呻吟，抓著自己的手叫自己快點。

金曜漢忍不住想，金宇碩跟曹承衍也會私下碰面嗎？也會呻吟著叫對方用力點、深一點、快一點嗎？也會帶著哭腔在對方身下喊著不要了、不行了嗎？

想著想著心裡就有股莫名的不爽，金曜漢把自己頭上的棒球帽拉低，眼不見為淨。

7.  
金宇碩跟曹承衍似乎有說不完的話，在長途車程後回到宿舍吃飯兩人還是黏在一起說著悄悄話。金宇碩一邊聽著一邊笑瞇了眼，偶爾還會像是玩笑的握起拳頭捶捶曹承衍的手臂。

一種名為嫉妒的情緒在金曜漢心裡默默的生長。

金曜漢一臉不高興的看著面前的兩人緊靠著的手臂，金宇碩跟自己怎麼就沒那麼多話可聊，忍不住嘆了口氣。

對面的人像是察覺金曜漢的情緒低落，轉頭看了金曜漢，眨了眨眼又繼續和身邊的曹承衍有說有笑的。

不知道說到了什麼，金宇碩大笑著像是要跟曹承衍大打一架準備起身，曹承衍也大笑著仗著身材的優勢將金宇碩壓在身下，金宇碩還繼續笑著在對方的身下扭動，喊著救命。

腦海不由自主的想像著金宇碩跟別人在床上的畫面，金曜漢越想越火大，又看到這個畫面，忍不住氣大叫了一聲“承衍哥！”

躺在地上的兩人同時抬頭看著他，曹承衍一臉困惑而金宇碩卻笑得若有所思。看著金宇碩裝作無辜卻挑釁般彎起的嘴角，金曜漢自己也覺得似乎有點反應過度了，只好尷尬的抓抓頭說著“承衍哥不是洗過澡了嗎，地板髒。”

曹承衍一臉困惑的起了身，正想跟金曜漢說些什麼，金曜漢就飛似的衝回房間，喊著我去洗澡了，曹承衍轉頭看著還躺在地上的金宇碩，金宇碩側躺著看著金曜漢逃進房間的背影。

8.  
站在蓮蓬頭下沖著溫水的金曜漢心裡正委屈著，卻聽見一陣敲門聲。

“曜漢，開開門。”

是宇碩哥的聲音，像是要哄騙自己般軟軟的聲音，而自己也像是在船上被人魚歌聲誘惑的船員般乖乖的開了門。

“哥？”

“我們房間浴室有人了，哥可以跟你一起洗吧。”

自己還委屈著呢！還以為哥是來安慰自己的。

金曜漢扁扁嘴轉身走回蓮蓬頭下，身後的金宇碩鎖上門。脫下自己的衣服，看著金曜漢一副明明想看卻又裝作故作生氣不想看的樣子，金宇碩舔舔嘴角走近金曜漢，一手抓上對方的性器搓揉著。

“哥……”

“最近行程太忙都沒時間做，哥很想要呢。”

金宇碩吻上金曜漢的嘴角，又轉向貼上對方的唇，伸出舌撬開對方的牙關和對方纏繞著。金宇碩的手也沒停的將自己的慾望貼上對方的性器，互相摩擦著。

“你也來幫忙啊！我一隻手怎麼握得住兩根。”

金曜漢聞言才像是回過神般的伸出手握著兩人的性器套弄。

“啊、我們曜漢的手好棒，再多摸摸哥。”金宇碩閉著眼睛舔舔下唇，一臉享受。

“哥，要幫你弄後面嗎？”金曜漢一手抓著金宇碩的臀，色情的揉著。

“不行，我會叫出來。”金宇碩一臉遺憾的看著浴室門，“垠尚在房間玩手機呢。”

“那哥就忍住啊！我很想進去哥的身體。”金曜漢撒嬌般的靠在金宇碩的肩上親吻著對方的頸子。

“你那根那麼大又插得那麼深、那麼用力，讓我那麼舒服怎麼忍得住？”金宇碩像是真的很委屈般的看著金曜漢。

聽到這話，金曜漢的性器更興奮的脹大，金宇碩看著對方，笑笑的套弄兩人的性器，靠在金曜漢耳邊輕聲的說著“曜漢讓哥好舒服，用力點再深一點。”

金曜漢興奮的向上頂著胯，手也不停摩擦著兩人相貼著的慾望，咬上對方敏感的耳垂。聽著金宇碩帶著鼻音的快點快點，金曜漢知道對方快到了，猛得停下了動作。

金宇碩一臉茫然看向金曜漢，像是疑惑對方怎麼停下了。

“哥跟承衍哥私下也會見面嗎？”金曜漢看著對方爽的失去焦距的漂亮雙眼，嚴肅的說著。

金宇碩眨眨眼，安撫似的輕輕親上金曜漢的唇，“沒有，只有你一個。”

“那就好。”

“吃醋了？”金宇碩一臉戲謔的看著金曜漢。

金曜漢不知道該怎麼回答，說沒有，就是在騙人，說有，他們之間的關係好像也沒什麼資格說這樣的話。

只能加快手中套弄的速度，讓金宇碩在快感中說不出話來。

9.  
當兩人走出浴室李垠尚已經不在房間裡了。

金曜漢可惜的抓了金宇碩的屁股，“早知道沒人就不讓哥那麼輕易出來了。”

“房間沒人，隔壁也聽得到。”

“那我們什麼時候……才能出去？”

“我再傳訊息給你。”


End file.
